1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car steering wheel locking structure, and particularly relates to a car steering wheel locking structure fixed on a steering wheel without being disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of steering locks have been disclosed for locking up a car steering wheel. The first prior art illustrates a steering lock according to the prior art, which is to lock up a car steering wheel by securing it to a brake pedal. Fastening a car steering wheel to a brake pedal by a steering lock may increase the stroke of a brake pedal easily. Extending the stroke of a brake pedal may cause spongy brake pedal problem. Further, this type of steering lock is complicated to install and requires much space to store. Once it is fastened in place to lock up a car steering wheel, it will hinder a driver from moving in or out of a car.
The second prior art illustrate another two different steering locks according to the prior art. These two different steering locks are similar in functional structure. They commonly have an extension bar secured to a car steering wheel by two hooks, which extension bar will be stopped against a certain part inside a car when the car steering wheel is rotated through a wide angle. Disadvantages of these steering locks are numerous. Because different cars have different inner spaces, the extension bar must be long enough to fit all cars. Extended size of extension bar requires much space to store when it is not in use. In order to reduce space occupation, the extension bar must be adjustable. However, this adjustable design makes the structure of a steering lock complicated and expensive to manufacture. Still another disadvantage of the abovementioned types of steering locks is that they are not suitable for locking the steering wheel of a sports car that does not have circumscribed circle around the horn button thereof. Installation of these types of steering locks on a car steering wheel is critical. Fastening a steering lock on a car steering wheel in an improper position may allow a car steering wheel to be rotated through a wide range of angle. Further, in either of the known structures of steering lock, there is no means to protect against insertion of a pry tool.